


Dinner?

by caradhras



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, breast feeding, i think
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caradhras/pseuds/caradhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作为伞蜥蜴太太的无料Timjay的谢礼！产乳play，没什么意义，有点儿猥琐……注意避雷。</p><p>提姆没吃晚饭，杰森送来了晚饭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner?

“老大，有人要见您。”秘书出现在门口，对瘫倒在办公桌上的提姆露出一个甜甜的微笑。

“啊？”提姆无精打采的看了一眼手表，“那人预约了吗？”

“没有，不过对方说是有紧急事件。”秘书回答。

“不能等明天？”提姆不抱希望的问道，语气和眼神都有一丝恳求，“我已经连续一周没有回家吃过饭了……我想念我丈夫的手艺……”

秘书小姐还没来得及说话，就被一只手臂轻轻的推向一旁，“抱歉女士，”那支手臂的主人说道，“我已经等不了了。”一个高大的男人从门口挤进半边身子，臂弯里还抱着一个婴儿。

“想要见你一面居然这么麻烦！还要预约什么的。”男人踏进提姆的办公室，不耐烦的看着他。

“杰森！”提姆一下子精神了起来，他赶紧起来走到杰森面前，伸手接过怀里的孩子，忍不住要凑上去亲吻婴儿的脸，“是不是想爸爸啦？”秘书看着这个办公室里一家三口相处的情景，转身就要离开。

“等等！”提姆叫住了她，“能帮我保密吗？”他朝秘书挤挤眼睛。

“当然！”秘书会意的笑了，还贴心的关好了门。

提姆并不想让公司里的人看到杰森以及他们女儿的样子，说是为了安全起见。只有杰森翻了个白眼，天知道这家伙脑子里真正想的是什么。

“你怎么来了？”提姆跟杰森交换了一个吻，问他。

“你嘴里一股咖啡味儿。别亲我女儿了。”杰森皱了皱眉头，想把孩子抱了回来，被提姆躲过了。接着杰森无奈的回答，“不是让你秘书告诉你了么，‘紧急事件’。”

“什么紧急事件？我们家被炸啦？让你专程这个时间带着女儿来找我。”提姆只是和这孩子四目相对，抱在怀里轻轻的摇着，小女孩发出咯咯的笑声。

杰森的脸有些红，他似乎挣扎了一下，自暴自弃的叹了口气。然后脱掉了外套，露出里面的黑色贴身T恤。他的身材已经恢复了大半，只是因为仍然处在哺乳期，胸部有些胀大，两边乳头所在的地方已经把黑色的布料侵染，形成两团不小的深色水渍。

“杰森……”提姆盯着他的胸口移不开眼睛，难耐的吞咽了一口，最后才问：“宝宝……没好好吃饭么……”

“怎么可能！”杰森有些气急败坏的回答，“她都快把我的乳头咬下来了！很显然，是……是……吃不完。”然后他又小声的补充了一句，“量太大了。”

“哦……”提姆点点头，仍然盯着杰森的胸口的湿润，“你没用吸奶器？”

“哼！”杰森向他靠近了一步，两人几乎紧紧相贴。“你明知道我不喜欢那玩意儿。”

“嗯，很好。”提姆看着杰森，舔了舔嘴唇。“所意你需要我怎么做？”

“明知故问。”杰森挑衅的笑了笑，“你不是没吃完饭吗？你自己来？”

提姆这次没说话，只是撩起了杰森的T恤，布料摩擦过乳头的那一瞬间有些疼。提姆低头舔了舔溢出来的乳汁，接着腾出一只手手法娴熟的开始按摩，疏通乳汁的分泌。杰森捂住自己的嘴，努力不发出呻吟。接着提姆的嘴含了上去，他灵活的舌头不断的舔弄，尽量避免牙齿触碰上软肉。自从哺乳期开始之后，杰森的乳头就异常的敏感，普通的擦到都会不舒服，更不要说牙齿了。提姆心怀感激的咽下口中的乳汁，心底竟然有些羡慕起他们刚出生的孩子。他近乎虔诚的揉捏和吸嘬着这个哺育生命的地方，而他们的小小的孩子被父亲拥在臂弯里，趴在他的西装上陷入沉睡。

END


End file.
